


【先婚后爱】吃醋循环（一~四）（3~6/9）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955629
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01\. 秋日危机

权顺荣揉揉自己发酸的脸颊，把帽子摘下来扔在榻上，大大地伸了个懒腰。秋天一到，索夏各部落首领都带着贺礼前来朝见，他日日跟在全圆佑身边说些套话，笑得脸都要僵了。最初看到一车车的黄羊、耗牛和野鹿他还觉得新奇，强忍着不踮起脚尖探出脑袋去看，以免失了体面和分寸，如今就算有人把牛头塞到他眼皮底下，他都懒得转动眼珠去看了。

“有挑上眼的吗？”全圆佑显然比他从容多了，还有心情翻翻小件留着打赏手下。权顺荣看着他整理了一会儿，不外是补品或者首饰，从前在王府时便见得多了，也不觉得稀罕。刚准备开口说话，全圆佑就把一个小盒子推到他面前。

是个雕得颇精细的玉坠，花纹是索夏用得最多的鹰样子，手艺像是南朝匠人所出。最难得的是光泽柔润，打眼一看就知道是好料子。权顺荣也不是没得过好玉器，但是这样好的实属第一次。全圆佑看他露出一点感兴趣的表情，顺势说喜欢就留着玩吧。谁料权顺荣啪嗒一声合了盖子交还给他，一扯被子嗖地钻了进去，蒙头大睡起来。

晚饭时分两个人都没什么话，权顺荣还打着呵欠摇摇晃晃，毕竟连续几天早起晚睡，他不是太习惯。从前全圆佑一味纵容他，除非必要并不催促他像自己似的，天还没亮就已经穿戴整齐。全圆佑刚送走了一波人，交谈中提及了西部邻国频频侵扰的事情，少不得又忧虑一番。没吃几口又有人来通传，全圆佑应了一声就站起身，看了一眼权顺荣睡意朦胧的神态，说累了就好好吃饭吧，不必去了。话是这样讲，权顺荣却不敢真的随心所欲，垂头丧气地伸出一只手让全圆佑把他拽起来，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨说腿麻了。全圆佑一笑，知道腿麻是假撒娇是真，在他手背上亲了亲，小声说，能见到你他们都很高兴。权顺荣撇撇嘴，抓回帽子扶正，跟着出了帐门。

此次来朝见的是索夏最富庶的部落之一，老首领与全圆佑的父亲交情颇深，年轻时一起出生入死，如今更是把全圆佑当儿子看待。可惜老首领膝下子嗣不多，出挑的更是没有，谈及此事不由得多叹了几口气。全圆佑少不得一番安慰，直说，若是人人都像叔父一般有个才貌双全的掌上明珠，多少个儿子也是不换的。提及女儿，老首领眼神顿时明亮起来，说可把她给忘了，小姑娘骄纵得很，心疼马儿，偏要喂了水粮才肯进来拜见。

权顺荣本来已经昏昏欲睡，老人说话又快，方言俗语又多，他一知半解在旁边也是迷迷糊糊。可是一声脆生生的见礼，权顺荣一下子来了精神。真不愧是老首领心尖上的女儿，别说是亲生父亲了，就是权顺荣这个生人看着也觉得光彩照人。小姑娘十四五模样，一头乌黑的辫子油亮油亮的，让他想起春天的太阳花。他一向自诩头发柔软光滑，可是现在却觉得眼前女孩子除却漂亮，更有一种青春健美的气派。他一时看愣了神，直到全圆佑轻轻推他示意他起来还礼他才匆匆忙忙站起身，险些被袍角绊倒。小姑娘看出了他的慌乱，想笑却忍住了，权顺荣不由得在心底撅了撅嘴，笑什么嘛，又不是每个人都像你们似的，骑马好像站在平地上一样。

全圆佑少不得称赞几句，夸她长高了，比以前更大方了，不再是以前哭哭啼啼的小丫头了。小姑娘一脸不服，权顺荣心里却偷偷快活，哼，你也有狼狈样被人看见的时候嘛。谁知他还没快活太久，小姑娘就说，此次随父亲前来拜见，有个不情之请，想和全圆佑比试一番骑射。奈何天色已晚，马匹倦怠。全圆佑立马来了兴致，着人牵出自己的马给小姑娘骑。权顺荣心里暗暗吃惊，全圆佑从前那匹脾气乖顺的老马已经去世，近日里骑的那黑马倔强非常，一有人近身便要打个响鼻。可是小姑娘毫不怯阵，利落地翻身上马，毫不畏惧那马儿上蹿下跳地挣扎。马儿也仿佛通人性，知道背上的骑手不是等闲之辈，闹了一会儿便老实下来。全圆佑和老首领站在一旁，眼里满是赞赏之色。全圆佑倒是不挑马，牵了权顺荣的小红马骑。小姑娘却不乐意了，说，哥哥跟我赛马，却挑一匹这样的小马，莫非是看不起我。权顺荣心里那股莫名的敌意像是泼油入火一般升腾起来，我的马怎么容你说三道四的。全圆佑笑笑，随手借了手下的马来，说这匹成了吧，比你那匹更高些。小姑娘爽朗一笑，说赢你自然不在话下。

权顺荣回屋时夜色已深，全圆佑那边倒是意兴正浓，说小姑娘年纪不大却深谙骑射之术，我要是稍微松懈恐怕就真要输了。权顺荣看着他俩在星河旷野上打马飞驰的模样本就心气不顺，再加上累了，只是靠在榻上拽拽全圆佑的手要他快点睡觉。闭眼一摸，觉得少了些什么，睁眼一看，全圆佑手上那个扳指没了。权顺荣愣了一会，问哪去了，全圆佑笑笑说，小丫头要去了，说是想像我一样，成年礼时猎得猛兽，讨个彩头。权顺荣的脸一下就掉下来了，他一直以为自己那串项链和全圆佑的扳指是一对，都是他成年时的纪念。谁知这么轻易就给了人。全圆佑没看出什么所以然，还兴致勃勃说着刚才射箭的事情。

“还赏什么了。”权顺荣问，声音平平板板的。

全圆佑这才反应出一点什么，“能有什么。无非是挑点好的，给足叔父面子罢了。”

几乎是出于本能，权顺荣补了一句，“那个坠子呢。”

“也给了。”全圆佑满不在乎，“你不是不要吗。”

“我可没说。”权顺荣的声音一下子尖利起来。


	2. Chapter 2

02\. 项链丢了？

冬日将至，权顺荣多了只小宠物。

全圆佑对“宠物”这个描述颇多微词，“孩子”才是更贴切的描述。那只小羊羔的母亲在它出生不久后没能熬过疾病和严寒一命呜呼，权顺荣心疼它年幼失恃，唯恐其他羊苛待了孤儿，非要把它抱回帐子、亲手喂养不可。从前就算是冬天，权顺荣也毫无怨言地跟着全圆佑东奔西走，如今一出门就垂着嘴角，甚至还因心不在焉从马上掉下来过。全圆佑被他气笑了，知道他牵挂小羊，便说风雪太烈，叫他先回去休息。谁知权顺荣连推让都免了，一挥马鞭便踏雪疾驰而去，留下全圆佑一个人在原地无奈地摇头。

全圆佑掀开帘子进屋时，权顺荣正把那只小羊搂在怀里给它喂奶，神色温柔喃喃唱着歌。他故意晃到权顺荣身边，说我也好饿。权顺荣都没看他就转了个身，说厨房里大堆烧肉烤饼，自己吃去，谁又拦你了——别把凉气带到小羊身上，它该肚子疼了。全圆佑瞪着那只一脸享受的羊羔扁嘴反驳，一只羊罢了，哪有这么娇贵的养法？就该放回圈里，跟其他羊一块儿。权顺荣一言不发，拽过毯子把小羊裹上，抱着就起了身，头也不回地回自己帐子去了。

午饭后小羊睡了，权顺荣这才匆匆端起自己的饭碗。全圆佑笑说，你这养的是什么千金不换的汗血宝马吧。刚想提一句开春打猎的事情，权顺荣就皱了眉头，说打什么猎，又不是没东西吃。一箭下去，不知道哪个嗷嗷待哺的幼兽就没了父母。全圆佑头一次听到这种论调，还没等他开口反驳，权顺荣又叹口气说，我要是像那小丫头一样有好父母，也不在这里喂羊了。以前他们两个都心照不宣地不提和亲之事，日子一久便也成了寻常，全圆佑宽慰两句也就过去了。可是今天他性子上来，偏说一句，难道你不想在这儿？权顺荣瞪了他一眼，问，把你嫁给南国的皇帝，你肯不肯？全圆佑被噎了一句，怕多说下去让权顺荣伤心，就转移话题，说那就是不喜欢喂羊了，羊羔肉嫩，烤全羊一定鲜美。谁知权顺荣砰地撂下碗，一双凤眼狠狠剜他，咬牙切齿说，你敢碰一根羊毛试试。全圆佑还没回嘴，权顺荣就惊惶地起身冲了出去。那只小羊咩咩跑过，怕是醒了腹中饥饿，着急找食吃。眼看着小羊越跑越远，权顺荣大喊着“马呢，牵马过来”，连斗篷也没披就跟着没入了风雪。全圆佑看着担心，刚要跟上去就有人来通传，说西边的邻国今日又来侵扰，几位将军求见，商讨御敌之策。无奈何让人又把马拴了回去，心里暗暗想着，小羊看到外面没有食物，必定会回来的；只是权顺荣恐怕要受冻了。

几个人在帐内大吵了一架。全圆佑并不主张此时大动干戈，天气寒冷，粮草不足，恐怕难以持续作战。有人却说，邻国骚扰已久，若不趁此时机敲山震虎，只怕开春后更加猖狂。最后敲定布防时，人人窝着火气。全圆佑深吸几口气，不想把怒意带到饭桌上，一出门才想起权顺荣打午后追出去，一直没有回来。天色渐暗，他也难以自抑地忧心起来。抓起斗篷出门牵马时，权顺荣独自垂着头回来了。他的手和脸都冻得毫无血色，嘴唇发紫，看见全圆佑眼泪就掉了下来。全圆佑心里一沉，恐怕宝贝羊羔是凶多吉少了。

“说什么要吃小羊。”一串眼泪顺着他脸颊滚落，“如今，可算合你心意了。”

权顺荣抱着暖炉掉了一晚上泪，全圆佑只好叹着气在一旁作陪。那只羊羔被权顺荣策马追赶，受了惊吓，竟坠入沟渠折断了脖子，当场一命呜呼。权顺荣追进山里时被雪下枯树绊了一跤，连人带马险些一同翻落山涧。哭了好一阵子，全圆佑看权顺荣终于擦干了眼泪，便随口笑着问问，项链怎么没了，不会是跟我赌气扔了吧。谁料权顺荣眼眶又刷地红了，还没等全圆佑说话就放声痛哭起来，原来那串项链在林间为枯枝一扯，金线崩开，随着掉下悬崖去了。全圆佑后悔不迭，“哪壶不开提哪壶”大概就是他的汉语词汇里最贴切的一个了。他抽抽嗒嗒地说，上次只是把项链摘了害得你出师不利，伤也迟迟不好，现在整串断了，岂不是更不吉利了。他忙搂着权顺荣安慰，说他何曾信过鬼神之说，不过是不好驳了长辈们的面子才做做样子。王位是他自己平叛夺来的，自有上天赏识、神灵护佑，不是一个物件能左右的。权顺荣哭得更凶了，挣扎着要起来出去，非要到山下找回来不可，丢一颗珠子都不成。这可吓坏了全圆佑，冰天雪地夜深难行，就算不摔坏也会冻坏。他不得不板起脸把权顺荣拖回被窝里裹好，又把熏笼挪近，说今晚我就在这儿，你哪里也别想去，病了才真不吉利呢。权顺荣也哭累了，小声抗议了一会儿，便迷迷糊糊靠在他怀里睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

03\. 战场吵架

正是寒冬，全圆佑却得了消息，西边邻国的军队正蠢蠢欲动。既然对方并未明确出师，他也不好公然大军压境，以免落下口实。一时间两边暗流汹涌。权顺荣不懂军务，对此一概不知。小羊已经回不来了，日子还是得过下去。全圆佑应承了他，积雪一化就陪他到山下找那项链去。权顺荣便也放了心，该主持什么便主持什么，各种祭文背的也越发熟练了。

边境营地遭袭来得意外的快，全圆佑早有准备，并不意外，只是如今不得不亲自动身了。此次出征恐怕是旷日持久，得提醒权顺荣快些打点行装。回帐一看却发现人不在，他这才揉揉眉心想起来，今天权顺荣给人主持满月礼去了，恐怕要晚上才回来。嘱咐了侍从让权顺荣多拿些御寒的衣袍，便匆匆上马带兵出发了。

权顺荣抵达边境已是转天晚上，全圆佑忙着和属下们商讨粮草的事情，吵得面红耳赤，不欢而散。进帐子时看权顺荣正在整理衣服，不由得惊喜地笑了，过去抱他，问怎么现在才来。权顺荣也笑，但是笑得有点勉强，说昨天吓坏了，孩子满月的那家人给了不少米糕，想着你喜欢，就欢欢喜喜抱着回来，结果帐子没了一半，我还以为叫人偷袭了。全圆佑想揉揉他脸颊，又怕冰着了他脸，手伸到一半便缩回来了，说怎么可能。若是平时，权顺荣一定会把全圆佑的手拉过来呼呼，全圆佑就故意说不暖和，把手往他脖子里探，两个人借机打闹一会儿。可是权顺荣刚张了张嘴就把手藏到身后去了，说是昨天被缰绳勒了手，涂了药怕是有味道。全圆佑想说给我看看，可是权顺荣站起来了，说快吃饭吧，这里真冷。

战事进行得虽有波折，也可以说是顺利。对方不如索夏人多，物资不足，自然不敢长久地耗下去。全圆佑心里暗笑，合着刚继位就得了失心疯，内乱未平又招惹外敌，新官上任三把火，只可惜烧到了自己眉毛。明天一举打过去直逼都城，看你还敢不敢轻举妄动。果然隔日清晨，求和的使节就到了，虽然所述条款不是没什么吸引力，但是态度谦恭，显然是撑不住了。全圆佑遣了使节回去，承诺若是立即退兵，他也不会咄咄逼人。使节离开后巫师求见，说既然邻国已经投降，要为上天敬献牺牲才合乎规矩。全圆佑本想着彻底结束后再祭祀，不过他一向懒得多争辩，无非烹牛宰羊，再让权顺荣背上一通词罢了，算不得太麻烦，权当鼓舞军心了。他今夜还要在同属下商讨如何处理邻国，便不回去搅合权顺荣背祭文了。

转天清晨权顺荣差点起晚，戴上沉重的冠冕时觉得头晕乎乎的，站起来时腿晃了晃。他安慰自己，只不过是太久没穿全套不习惯了而已；一会儿可得打起十二分的精神，项链丢了是小，仪式出错可就难收拾了。敬献贡品和祝祷都算顺利，他正在心里得意，自己真是不负众望，这么长的词也一句不错，神色足够庄严虔诚，回去之后肯定会被全圆佑夸奖了。可是火盆里的火，明明没有风，怎么摇摆得这么厉害？得，得叫人赶紧重新换上。他张开嘴，可是旁边的人影却模糊起来。

当夜全圆佑没能睡得太好，一是有人觉得邻国态度诡异，只恐事端未完；而是权顺荣病了，仪式刚一结束就腿软摔倒在地上，引起了不小恐慌。恐慌事小，只推说是边境苦寒，水土不服便可以了事；可是权顺荣跟他撒谎，事情可就大了。

权顺荣醒来时还惦记着火盆的事，喃喃地说着快去点啊，怎么，我的话是耳旁风吗。全圆佑坐在他旁边，看着他挣扎的模样，又是心疼又是生气。

“没人拿你的话当耳旁风，倒是你，现在敢跟我撒谎了。”

权顺荣揉揉眼睛，发现手腕上的伤口被涂了新药，心里顿时咯噔一下。

“什么啊。”他企图糊弄过去。

“事到如今，我劝你赶紧说实话。”全圆佑把他的手臂从毯子下面扯出来，惹得权顺荣一声痛呼。

“早就说了被缰绳勒了。”权顺荣一扭头，不看全圆佑。

“重说。”

“就是勒了！”权顺荣腾地坐起来，却眼冒金星，忍不住捂着头缓了一会。

“好。手腕勒了。且不论到底怎么能勒得这么深，又藏着掖着，勒了也不找医生，弄得发炎又发烧的事了。你手上又是怎么回事？”

“我说了，骑马勒了！”权顺荣试图站起来却被全圆佑推回去了。

“还撒谎是吧。”全圆佑气笑了，加重了一点手上的力度。权顺荣被他捏得疼了，另一只手去掰他的手，却因为吃痛而不敢用力，抬起头来盯着全圆佑。

“疼……”权顺荣求饶了，他以前都不知道全圆佑手劲这么大。

“疼是吗。拿着刀往自己手腕上割就不疼了？”全圆佑撒手了，瞪着权顺荣。

“我没有……”权顺荣心虚了，赶紧缩回手揉揉被全圆佑捏疼了的骨头，“都是让你捏的！”

“跪下。”全圆佑冷了脸，把马鞭子抽出来了。

“干什么！”权顺荣往床里面缩了缩，“我不。”

“我不说第三遍。”全圆佑的眼神变了，指了指床前的地毯。

“我不就是……”权顺荣终于吓得冒出了眼泪，“去找了找项链吗……”

“找项链用手挖地？”全圆佑拿鞭子抽了一下地，发出一声脆响。“匕首呢？”

“你给的，不舍得挖地……会断的。”

“好，真是有惜物之情。”全圆佑已经被气得头顶生烟了，“那手腕呢？”

“骑……”权顺荣看了看全圆佑的眼神，还是赶快改口为妙，“祭天了。”

“拿手割下来祭天？”

“放血没控制好……玩大了……”权顺荣把手往背后藏，挤出一个凄惨的假笑，“圆佑，不生气了……”

“你想干嘛？”全圆佑丢了鞭子坐过来，“不是说过我不信这些了吗？”

“项链丢了，扳指没了，我觉得非常不吉利。以前出战之前都是你滴点血祭天，现在换成我，你就不会死了。”权顺荣往边上挪了挪，“多聪明啊。”

“真是聪明。我活了这么长，就没见过比你会帮倒忙的！”

“我怎么帮倒忙了？”权顺荣终于忍不住了，扬声反驳，“要不是你非得给人，我还用得着害怕吗？”

“别扯别的！”全圆佑的声音也抬高了，“我的东西爱给谁给谁！”

“是，你爱给谁给谁，谁不帮倒忙你跟谁好吧！”权顺荣气得眼泪直冒，“赶紧，趁着打赢了，该娶哪个娶哪个，我保证不打扰！”

两个人一个瞪眼一个掉眼泪的档口，门口有人来报，说对方又打过来了。全圆佑想说点什么，又被权顺荣红着眼睛的瞪视堵了嘴巴，一摔门帘，着人备马去了。

战事不到真正开春就结束了，对方自然是经不起长久消耗，割地赔款平息了事端，全圆佑也就没再继续进攻，而是留下属下在边境着手建立新驻地。可惜的是，这场战争结束了，权顺荣和全圆佑的小型战争还在持续。

去年全圆佑答应了权顺荣，春天冰雪融化就到山下去寻找项链的残骸。白雪堆聚又融化，往复一冬，此时寻找无异于刻舟求剑。权顺荣在拎着铲子挖了一大片后终于意识到，全圆佑早就知道这个结果，所以此刻才能坐在树下悠哉游哉地看着他。权顺荣真恨不得给抡起铲子砸毁他那张英俊的笑脸，但是想想还是于心不忍，就扔了铲子跑过来质问，干嘛骗我。全圆佑笑得露出牙齿，说我可没骗你，我只说跟你来找，从没许诺过能找到。时过境迁，权顺荣的急切和痛苦变成了接受现实的无奈，就好像他现在很想念小羊，却只好相信它去了天上和母亲团聚一样。权顺荣也跟着全圆佑笑，笑着笑着眼泪便顺着脸颊安安静静地滑落下来，抬手擦眼泪时又看到了手腕上已经痊愈但是伤疤难以消褪的划痕。全圆佑把他拽进怀里，亲亲他眼角，问哭什么，不过是个物件。权顺荣闭眼哭了一小会儿，从他怀里坐起来，小声地说，我觉得不只是物件啊，每次一个人出门做事我都会害怕，有它就好像你在身边一样了。全圆佑戳他红通通的小鼻子逗他，对呀，你捅了篓子还不是我收拾吗。权顺荣挥舞着小手抗议，我一向兢兢业业，何曾捅过什么篓子。全圆佑被他一脸真挚的样子逗笑了，说，结婚那天你一哭，我和外面那些巫师吵了多久，我被那帮老爷子老婆婆骂得头都痛了，喝了好多酒还是觉得脑袋里面嗡嗡的。你安静一会儿，谁会计较到底怎么回事呢，早晨起来糊弄过去就完了。权顺荣嘴硬，那怪你流氓，哪有第一天见面就动手动脚的。全圆佑不服气挠他痒痒，挠得权顺荣站起来一边咯咯笑一边沿着河岸倒退着跑。全圆佑追了一会儿，看权顺荣快跑不动了就收手停下来，确认马儿还在树下好好拴着，就理直气壮地反驳道，我娶来的漂亮王后嘛，亲一下怎么了。权顺荣也笑，坐在地上放弃了抵抗，你那叫娶吗，你是明抢。全圆佑想了一会儿，好吧，确实是抢过来的，不过你可别怪我，得怪你们那个小皇帝不禁吓唬。权顺荣突然好奇起来，追问了一句，你也知道我不是王室宗亲，干嘛不借机再敲他们一笔。全圆佑摇头笑笑，说，试探一下态度罢了，来的是谁都一样，好吃好喝，平安终老而已。权顺荣被那句“都一样”小小地刺痛了，说了一声“噢”，又说玩累了想回去了。

全圆佑在原地懵了，不知道为什么权顺荣又不开心了。匆匆回忆了一下刚才的对话，赶紧亡羊补牢，说我是真心喜欢你的，要是假的就让神惩罚我。权顺荣颇有兴味地转过头来，你不是不信吗？全圆佑圆不回来了，只好说，如果你从小在一个身边人全都信的地方长大，就算再不信也是有三分忌惮，不敢随便乱发誓的。说不信，不过是不希望你太在意项链的事情，重要是真的很重要，但是也没有你重要。听了句好话，权顺荣满意了，但是还是补了一句，你相信我一样是真心的吧。除我之外你有很多选择，但是我是没有退路的，打一生下来就没有了，但我不是因为这个。全圆佑笑，那当然了，从小到大，索夏的男孩女孩没一个能不喜欢我的，你当然也逃不过去了。权顺荣一撇嘴，真会给自己脸上贴金，不知道的还以为你是神庙里的塑像呢。谁喜欢你了，我不喜欢的，谁喜欢你你和谁好去吧。全圆佑抱着手臂，说原来有人愿意替我去死还说不喜欢我，够奇怪的。权顺荣没话说了，只好任由全圆佑把他的手牵过来，很小心地亲了亲那个旧伤疤，说以后可别再干这种事情了。权顺荣说，我是太怕你出事了，受伤也不行。全圆佑长出了口气，说我知道的，但是你也要知道索夏不会有继承妻子这种习俗的，就算我死了你也会作为先王后受到尊敬，很平安地生活的。权顺荣挂在全圆佑脖子上，把头埋进他胸口说，不行，你把我抢过来了就得陪我才行，陪到……陪到我死吧，会在天上好好看着你的。


	4. Chapter 4

04\. 完璧归赵

又是一年夏天，驻地搬到了河畔，夜间倒也凉爽。今年是索夏的大节庆年，各部族年轻的王子公主们陆陆续续前来朝贺宴饮，直到夏至的典礼后才离去。过去权顺荣面对大场合总觉得心慌，生怕出点什么错得罪了神灵、遭人耻笑；现在主持得久了，即使是异族语言写成的祭祀书也背得烂熟，各个部族的要人几乎都认识了，说得上轻车熟路。晚上回了帐子、礼服一脱，照样精神得很。连全圆佑都说，他可是练出来了，再也不是见几个人就累得起不来的孩子模样了。

“明天都谁来？”权顺荣一边用力把全圆佑打结的一簇头发梳开，一边心不在焉地问。

“几个叔父来，带着几个小孩子，走一遭便回去，不住下等着典礼的。你都认识。”全圆佑被他拉扯得龇牙咧嘴，“轻点！”

“哼。”权顺荣反而加大了力气，“我叫你轻点的时候你何曾听过一句，今天我也叫你尝尝这滋味。”

“等等。”全圆佑突然想起了什么，“倒有一个你不认识的。” 

“难说话吗？”权顺荣在饰物盒子里挑挑拣拣，“明天可不许再拿这玩意编头发，十次有八次想拆下来都费劲的很。”

“跟这个弟弟小时候见过几面，现在不太记得了。他祖父和我外祖父年轻时有点争执，一向是对彼此敬而远之；不过后辈们面子上倒也客气。明明早不是小王子小公主的年纪了，玩心一点不少，趁着不忙也要来住两天、说是和兄弟们凑个热闹。今年他刚开始管事，举动规矩得很，也会办事，放在边境没什么不放心。他们离南国最近，也挨着些异族小国，常有些新鲜玩意儿，到时候有瞧上的，尽管拿着玩去。”全圆佑说，“我偏喜欢那一个，你倒不许我用。”

“那你可自己解头发去吧。”权顺荣把梳子一丢，“谁稀罕你们的玩意儿。再说，挑上了也不一定给我啊。”

“又来了，”全圆佑探身把梳子抓回来，对付起缠作一团的长发，“都知道你在皇宫里长大，什么好的没见过。你不说，我如何知道你看不看得上眼？”

“拿来赏人的，能有什么好的。”权顺荣叹了口气，看着全圆佑费劲的模样又把梳子拿回来了。

“那是你们皇帝不厚道。我拿来给人的都是好的，不好的还嫌给我自己丢面子呢。”

“是了是了，属您体面、属您大方。”权顺荣终于把那个结梳开了，快活地松了口气。“还有哪里自己弄不了的？”

“这里。”

“刚夸你体面，又来胡闹！”

隔天早晨权顺荣起来得不情不愿，勉强挑了件袖子长的衣服穿，一边套一边瞪全圆佑。全圆佑假装没看见，只专心吃饭。刚吃了两口，门口就通传来人了。权顺荣抓了口肉胡乱塞进嘴里，收着力气愤愤地踹了他一脚，赶紧扶正冠冕出门迎接去了。

晚上权顺荣躺下时脸上还是笑着，全圆佑好奇，凑过来问他怎么这么高兴。

“看看，”权顺荣把手里玩着的小波浪鼓递过去，“和我小时候玩的一样。”

“谁这么会碰你心思？”全圆佑莫名有点不爽。

“你那个弟弟。他们那边看来不缺钱，更不敢得罪你。除了这个是寻常玩意儿，别的都贵重得很。”权顺荣想着白天收来的那一车东西，“他汉语说得怪好的，要不是那一身打扮，可分不出来是哪里人。”

“他们部落常和南国客商往来，说得好也不足为奇。”全圆佑以为自己学得不错，可是在权顺荣眼里却来了个更好的，“他夏至一过就结婚，别想了。”

“这是什么话！”权顺荣被他堵得心烦，把小鼓抢过来一放，“你自己有想头，还来说我！”

“小祖宗，我敢有什么想头！”

“‘王君，什么时候也抱个小王子小公主，给我们看看？’”权顺荣学着他叔父们的话，“看看你当时那个表情，真恨不得赶紧给你娶上七个八个，来年孩子生得满地爬呢。”

“这得看你了，问我有什么用。”

“我可没拦你！”

“心虚什么。”全圆佑笑了，“我是说，小王子小公主的事还得看你了，有你一个还不够，七个八个岂不是要把我烦死了？”

“嫌烦了，那今天可别来烦我！”权顺荣一扭头，“我快被那身衣服热死了，明天可万万不能穿了。”

“痛快点，明天干脆别出去见人了。”

“一边去！”

“我叔父让我和她女儿拜个干兄妹，”夏至节庆第一日刚刚结束，两个人前一晚喝多了酒，早上起来困乏得很。

“哪一个？”权顺荣打着哈欠梳头，今天有几个路远要提前回去的人要送一送。

“你不喜欢的那一个。”

权顺荣几乎立马知道了是谁，但选择了装傻。“我可不敢不喜欢谁，哪有我不喜欢别人的份儿。”

“少来了。”全圆佑坐起来掐了一把他脸蛋，“昨天几个小孩玩得正高兴，你坐在那儿一瞪眼，他们连动都不敢动了。人家亲爹亲娘都管不住的，偏你厉害。”

“灌酒也算玩？”

“那得看灌的是谁了。”全圆佑撑着头看着他笑，“灌你讨厌的呢，喝死也是玩笑；灌你喜欢的呢，一口都多了。”

“仗着谁老实就一个劲地灌人家，我就是看不过眼。”

“别被他那副样子骗了，”全圆佑不快活了，因为权顺荣似乎格外关心这个弟弟。“他家里五六个哥哥，个个聪明强壮，你猜他这个不起眼的凭什么得了王位？”

“讨人喜欢呗。”权顺荣把扣子系上站起来，“不像有的人。”

“好了，知道你不乐意。”全圆佑叹了口气，“我能坐稳这个王位，一半要算在这个叔父头上。如今人家家里没有嫡亲的哥哥，剩下的兄弟也都不太像话，唯有这么一个女儿是出挑的，盼望我给个面子抬抬身价，以后在婆家少受些闷气。你喜不喜欢，我都是得拜的。也不用你背什么新的，就是让你给做个见证，不麻烦。”

“婆家？”权顺荣一边把饰物盒子那个格外难缠的装饰藏进袖子一边问，“上次来的时候还是个小孩子，怎么这么快？”

“你来的时候不也是个小孩子。”全圆佑想着那时候权顺荣动不动就眼泪汪汪的模样，再看看现在，真是大变样了。“这都多久过去了，也不小了。顺便提一句——”

“少卖关子了！”权顺荣恼了，象征性地踩了他一脚。

“小丫头跟你喜欢的那个弟弟结婚。”全圆佑笑得露出了牙齿，“怎么样，你的想头是不是没了？”

权顺荣不说话了。

“怎么？”全圆佑凑过去看他的表情，“真不高兴了？”

“依你这么说，她岂不是要受气。”权顺荣喃喃地说，“丈夫新继位，上面又有哥哥嫂子。”

“脑子倒够快。”全圆佑站起来伸个懒腰，在他额头上亲了一口，“你来之后没人给你气受，全仗着我家人叛乱时死光了。别看她嫁个有钱的部落、嫁得又是管事的，麻烦事多的很呢。身份越高贵越是受气，她父亲简直操碎了心。”

“何苦呢，”权顺荣心里可怜起她来。

“没钱的地方事情更多了，他那里还算好呢。”全圆佑背着手出去了，“顶不行了不也还有我这个干哥哥吗。”

权顺荣的同情心立马消失得一干二净。

第二天照样热闹非常，拜干兄妹时权顺荣只是简单主持了一下就结束了。只不过他出于报复心，该倒在两个人身上的一小杯酒换成了一大碗，一滴不落全泼在了全圆佑的脑袋上。一旁跪着的小姑娘都忍不住偷着乐了，人多眼杂也不好笑出声来。他走到全圆佑面前时，全圆佑恨恨地比了个“舔干净”的口型，权顺荣假装没看见，第二次倒酒的时候稍微收敛了点，毕竟也得给他留点面子。仪式结束后大家照常饮酒玩笑，唯有小姑娘的父亲坐在远处，看着女儿和其他姑娘们欢笑的身影，神情忧虑。可怜天下父母心，权顺荣虽然说得不利索，但还是连比带划地过去悄悄安慰了两句。

“你们两个倒在这里说什么悄悄话、不给我听。”两个人正说着，小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地过来了。

“要结婚了，还没点稳重样。”老叔父摆出笑脸，“去了婆家，要挨打的。”

“谁敢打我，我便打回去。”小姑娘一脸天真的娇气，“大高兴的日子，爹怎么说这些丧气话。”

“看看人家，如今仪式主持得这样好。到了那边，你可要老实学……”

“知道了、知道了！你快和别的叔父们喝酒去。”小姑娘笑嘻嘻地把父亲推走了，冲权顺荣使了个眼色，权顺荣便摘了冠冕抱在怀里，轻轻跟了过来。

“我爹真是的，天天一样的话说上一百次也不够。”她吐吐舌头，“哪就那么难了？我连射箭都比男孩子们好，还学不会这些么。”

权顺荣笑了笑，毕竟自己也从这个年纪过来了。自恃比别人聪明，可惜为人处世往往与聪明无关。

“射箭和这些，或许并不一样。”权顺荣看着她那副天真的模样，忍不住要唠叨两句，“嫁过去不比自己家，小心谨慎些、别叫有心的人抓了把柄，挨打也没处哭去。”

“唉，怎么都这样说。”小姑娘把辫梢在指头间打转，“我爹娘可从不打我呢。圆佑哥打你？”

“那倒没有，”权顺荣想着刚才全圆佑被他泼了一身酒的狼狈样子就笑出声了，“吵急了吓唬一句是有的，一次也没真动过手。”

“我看也是。”小姑娘跟着笑了，“眼里心里全是你了，哪舍得碰坏了你一根头发。”

权顺荣被说得怪不好意思，没说话。

“噢，对了。”她把两个小盒子掏出来，“聊着倒忘了正事。”

权顺荣接过来打开，眼睛一下子睁大了。

“这……不是给你了吗？怎么又给我。”是全圆佑的扳指和那个玉坠子。

“什么给我？”小姑娘懵了，“是让我带去神庙供了一年，要还你们的。对了，你原是不知道的。一般王公贵族家的女孩子，成年之前得去神庙当一年祭司才能结婚，说是神会祝福我们、我们也能和神交流。我说这话爹爹又要生气，这一年可闷死了——天天在神像前，也没听他们同我讲过一句话，都是蒙人的！

“去年来的时候，圆佑哥托我给带过去，说是之前他受了点小伤，天气热，痊愈得慢了些，你就吓得晚上总做噩梦，把常带着的东西神前敬奉一年再拿回来，或许你心里觉得好受些。依我说，这些一点没用！天热了，该好得慢也快不了……”小姑娘似乎感觉这话不太合适，又住了嘴，“他过去是一点也不信的，不知什么时候变得这么神神叨叨的，都不像小时候那样痛快了。我也不乐意带，倒不是小气嫌麻烦，只怕万一让人偷了，白不痛快。”

“既不乐意，那怎么还是答应了？”

“说是等我结婚的时候，把当年最好的马送我十匹。”小姑娘一脸得意，“外加叫了十声好妹妹。”

权顺荣被逗笑了。

“笑什么！”小姑娘被他笑得不好意思了，“开开玩笑罢了，谁知道他傻子似的，真叫，非让我给带过去不可。”

“他要是今年赖你的马，我第一个不放过他。”权顺荣拍拍她肩膀，“受气了别不敢说，挨打是更不行的。”

“他不会的！”小姑娘笑嘻嘻地说了一句，红着脸蹦蹦跳跳地跑了。

“诶，”权顺荣晚上换了衣服，把迷迷糊糊的全圆佑推醒，“原来你那弟弟和小姑娘两个人是看对了眼的。”

“噢。”全圆佑打了个哈欠，“我本以为要许配另一家的，还奇怪怎么轮上他了。这就知道了。”

“还有你，居然骗我。”权顺荣把那个扳指给他套回去，那个坠子也拎出来在他眼前晃了晃，“还说是什么赏人家了……该打！”

“唉，该打的事情太多，不欠这一件。”全圆佑看着他笑，“怎么，这下子高兴了？”

“我可不稀罕。”权顺荣小心地收起来。

“那还我。”全圆佑探出手去挠他。

“给了人的还要回去，单欺负我！”权顺荣咯咯地笑，“别弄了、别弄了！”

“不弄了，过两天还得去他们那边参加婚礼。真是麻烦得很呢。”全圆佑叹了口气，“年纪大了，到时候一定喝酒喝得反胃，再不是年轻时喝多少也没够的时候了。”

“是喜事，不麻烦。”权顺荣躺下，凑到他耳边轻声说，“这个冬天还有一桩喜事，不知道你这个做父亲的，是不是也嫌麻烦？”


End file.
